Bad Enough For You
by HaeleePotter
Summary: AU Oneshot. When Blaine Anderson transfers to McKinley High he finds himself falling for one oblivious Kurt Hummel. Shy and unwilling to step out of his shell and blatantly ask Kurt out, Blaine goes to extreme measures to gain the attention of the boy of his dreams.


**A/N:** I'm back and I bring with me a new oneshot! Huzzah! So, if you've never read anything of mine, 1. You totally should because... hey it'd be cool and nice and I'd give you a hug and stuff, but 2. You can totally ignore this A/N if you want and get to reading! But if you have read my stuff (so... Walls, pretty much) then I bring you good news! Once Upon a Time I mentioned a new story, one based off of the One More Night AU video from Tumblr, and I'm happy to announce that that should be out soon! I've been working on it for a while, and while originally I had wanted to finish it before begin to post, I've decided that that's extremely unrealistic and probably won't happen, so I'll probably begin posting soon. In other news, I've also began to sketch out an outline for the sequel to Walls with my lovely editor, and I'm very extremely greatly excited to begin working on it. If you guys have ANY song suggestions or ANY suggestions in general PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE feel free to PM me them because I would really love that! Anyway, enough babbling... READ!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or anything affiliated with it. Song used is Bad Enough For You by All Time Low.**

* * *

Bad Enough For You

Blaine was running out of ideas.

There was very little he _hadn't _tried when it came to trying to get one Kurt Hummel—school fashionista, gleek, and the only other gay kid out at school—to give him the time of day. He'd tried nearly everything since he'd started here at McKinley two and a half weeks ago. Back at his old school, Dalton, there were plenty of boys jumping at the chance to date Blaine. At Dalton, Blaine Anderson was thought of as a legend—but he didn't let that go to his head. Blaine was not pretentious, in fact, he didn't quite understand why he was looked up to back at Dalton—he was just surprised at the difficult time he was having with Kurt. It was very… different.

It wasn't like Kurt had been rude; in fact, Blaine was pretty sure that Kurt had no clue he even liked him. He always just kind of brushed off Blaine's flirty ways. Blaine's looks screamed stereotypical nerd: Slicked down, dark brown hair, cardigans and colorful pants, deck shoes with no socks, and his large—as Blaine referred to them—"grandpa glasses" (in his defense, he hadn't received his new contacts yet). The possibility of Kurt finding Blaine unappealing was more than realistic in Blaine's eyes, but he just wasn't sure. It also didn't help that Blaine had yet to mention to any of the Glee Club that he was in fact gay. But the point was, he'd been hitting on Kurt for the past two and a half weeks he'd been at school, right after he met him at his Glee Club audition his first day of school in fact, and Kurt had yet to show any interest… and Blaine was getting restless.

Sure he could just come right out and say "Hey, so I'm gay and I like you, wanna go on a date?" but something about Kurt made Blaine nervous and weak at the knees. It was so much easier to flirt than to bluntly ask someone out, so the easy way was the way to go—but it was also failing. Somehow despite this little detail and Blaine's ridiculous stubbornness, he still refused to just come out and say it—no pun intended.

So instead Blaine put plan "Figure Out What Kurt Digs in Guys" into action. Some might say he was "stalking" or "creeping on Kurt," but Blaine simply looked at it as gathering intelligence; besides it wasn't like he was literally following him around everywhere… he just listened in on some conversations Kurt had with the girls and stuff like that. He hadn't gotten much until the end of the week in Glee.

Mercedes and Kurt had been in the very back of the classroom, paying no attention to Rachel, who was up in front of the class singing her rendition of Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On_. Blaine was only a row ahead, and in perfect hearing distance of them, despite their "whispering" (extra emphasis on "whispering" because in his opinion both Mercedes and Kurt were _awful_ whisperers), pretending to pay attention to Rachel as to not give away the fact that he was listening.

"So, please tell me why you _haven't_ hit on that fine piece of ass, Blaine Anderson? Clearly he likes you, Kurt." _Seriously, even Mercedes noticed! _

"You've got to be kidding me, 'Cedes! Blaine does _not_ like me. I'm not even sure he's gay! Besides that…I'm just not sure about him. He seems too dapper and perfect. He's like a Ken doll—well except for those ridiculous grandpa glasses," Kurt replied, shaking his head slightly, and Blaine tried with great difficulty not to laugh.

"Okay, I agree with that, but still! He's totally into you! I know you keep waiting for Mr. Right to show up and all, but how are you gonna know if you don't give anyone a chance? You can't just wait around for Prince Charming forever, Kurt."

"Of course not! I'm waiting for a wounded bad boy to fix and fall in love with," Kurt joked with a smirk.

"Though that sounds extremely amazing, I think you've been reading too many text posts." She rolled her eyes when Kurt waved a hand at her.

That's when Blaine tuned out though. _Bad boy, huh…_

_. . . . . ._

Blaine had had the whole week to prepare for this moment, but somehow that didn't stop him from being ridiculously nervous— and let it be clear that Blaine Anderson did _not _get nervous. It had been six days since he'd come up with his idea, and Thursday morning classes were beginning in ten minutes, but Blaine couldn't seem to get himself to leave his car. He took a look in the mirror of the car's pull-down sun-shade and frowned, running a hand through his unruly, chocolate curls. Maybe he should just go home and call it a day? He could afford one sick day, and he was really starting to regret this decision. With one more look in the mirror, he nodded his head, sucked in a deep breath, and opened the car door.

_If you can't feel confident. Act like it. _

With those inner words of "encouragement" Blaine grabbed his bag and slammed his car door, making his way up to the school. He didn't miss the stares he received (mainly from females he might add) as he strutted down the hallway towards his locker.

He'd been so busy sending flirty glances and winks at random groups of girls he had nearly plowed right over Rachel as he walked.

"Oh my—I'm so sorry, I should have been…" Blaine looked over at Rachel, a shadow of a smirk still playing on his lips, "_Blaine?_" Her eyes went wide—so wide in fact that Blaine was extremely surprised her eyeballs didn't completely pop out of her head (seriously though, they were freaking him out).

"That's my name," he winked, causing her blink in confusion. "Yeah well, bye," he raised his eyebrows in his best "what's your problem" kind of way before walking around her and continuing on to his locker. Of course he knew what was wrong—what was wrong was that the usual colorful and cardigan clad Blaine Anderson, who wore awkward glasses and a gel helmet was transformed. Now instead of his usual attire, Blaine was sporting his natural hair-do, his contacts—which had just come in a few days ago—dark, skin tight skinny jeans, black boots, and a white t-shirt, all topped off with one cliché bad boy leather jacket. And yes, he'll admit to watching many cliché movies and reading many cliché books all about bad boys just to ready himself for this day (he really hoped it'd only be a day anyway).

As he came up to his locker, his eyes met with a perfect chestnut, coiffed-do and he smiled as he watched Kurt rummage through his locker. Grabbing his things, he filled up his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and strolling over to Kurt, hiding behind the open door and watching closely as Kurt obliviously continued rummaging through his things, muttering lightly under his breath.

Blaine smirked, "Hello gorgeous." Kurt jumped and stood stock still, his eyes wide. The coiffed boy slowly turned towards him, closing the door of his locker slightly to get a better view of the speaker behind it, and when his eyes met them the widened impossibly more.

"_Blaine?_" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"The one and only, beautiful," Blaine quipped, openly dragging his eyes down the other boy's body, taking in his dark purple button-up, short sleeved shirt, skin tight black jeans, and black, knee-high jeans.

Kurt was frozen in place, trying hard to choke the questions out of his mouth, when the bell rang, signaling that class was about to start. Blaine pushed off of the lockers and nodded, "I'll see you later." With that he slowly brushed past Kurt rather closely, lingering slightly and bringing his mouth to the boy's ear, "Those jeans look _really—_" he made a sound that was like a mixture of a growl and a groan, and Kurt choked on the air, "_really_ amazing. Makes me wonder what they'd look like on the floor."

A shiver ran down Kurt's spine as Blaine's hot breath his the shell of his ear, and he swore he could feel the boy's lips brush against it with every word he uttered. With one last glance, Blaine walked off to class, leaving Kurt flustered at his locker. _What the hell just happened?_ The late bell rang and Kurt cursed as he ran off down the hall.

_. . . . . ._

Originally Blaine had a one week plan—one week of "bad boy Blaine" until he performed and asked Kurt out, but somehow one week turned into two weeks, then three, then a full month and now here Blaine was, halfway through the next month still clad in his bad boy attire and still boyfriendless. It wasn't that he was milking the attention that he was getting from his new look, though that was a great bonus, but he really couldn't care less about it—He just felt safe.

After his first public school experience he never thought he'd be safe to hit on guys in public well… ever. But with his new look and newly built confidence he was free to do as he pleased, which meant hitting on Kurt on a near hourly basis. At first a few meathead jocks had tested him here and there, but quite quickly Blaine had built up confidence, and after about the third approach he had made sure they wouldn't mess with him again.

He understood exactly why Puck loved to feel untouchable and in control now; it was nice to be a badass, to not have people screw with you, to do what you wanted to and not have to deal with bullying actions or rude comments being thrown at you.

To say the Glee clubbers were confused would be an understatement, they were full-on worried—mainly the girls—but they'd slowly gotten used to the new quick witted, sharp tongued, flirty Blaine Anderson. Despite his advances on Kurt the girls still swooned when he spoke to them or sang a song for the weekly assignment, and all of the guys had figured out exactly what was going down with Blaine after one of their Friday night hangouts, but they had managed to keep their mouths shut. And then there was Kurt.

Blaine honestly couldn't tell what was going on in the boy's mind. While Kurt managed to blush nearly every time Blaine made a new sexual comment, he'd also managed to get used to it enough to make witty, sarcastic remarks right back at him.

"Hello gorgeous," he said as he entered the near empty choir room that Thursday, his voice practically dripping with sex.

Kurt sat alone in one of the chairs in the front row, waiting patiently for the others to fill the room. He rolled his eyes when Blaine walked in despite his red tinged cheeks, "Wow, how original. Is that like your signature thing or something? 'Hello gorgeous,' because you seem to say it a lot."

"Y'know Hummel," Blaine growled as he approached the other boy's chair, leaning down and hovering his face only inches away from Kurt's, "I don't get you." Blaine let his fingers trail lighting up and down Kurt's thigh, causing the coiffed boy's brain to stutter momentarily. A small moan escaped his lips and his heart began to race from Blaine's touch. His eyes feel shut as the boy continued, "One minute it seems like you're into me and then the next that all just," he retracted his finger and let his lips hover at the boy's ear, "vanishes."

The warmth of Blaine's body ceased and Kurt's eyes snapped open to find Blaine taking a seat in the top row of seats as other members began to enter the room. Flustered, Kurt's face flushed and he heaved a sigh as he attempted to control his rapidly beating heart.

Minutes later the entire New Directions was gathered in the room, occupying nearly every seat and waiting for the meeting to start. Kurt had just gotten his heart rate back to normal when Mr. Schuester walked in and clapped his hands together.

"All right guys so— yes Blaine?" Kurt's head snapped back to look at Blaine, as did everyone else's, curious as to what he wanted.

"I have a song I'd like to sing."

Mr. Schuester nodded shortly and smiled, "Great, well then guys, let's give Blaine our full attention!"

Blaine made his way down to rows and to the band. He'd spoken with some of the guys in the band back when he first came up with the idea to make sure they could learn the song in time. He made sure they still knew it and gave them a pleased nod and some thanks before walking to the center of the room and looking over the familiar faces of the glee club who all watched him with curious eyes. When his eyes landed on Kurt he smirked, sending the boy a wink before motioning for the band to start.

_No, I won't call you baby_

_I won't buy you daisies_

_Cause that don't work_

_And I know, how to get you crazy_

_How to make you want me_

_So bad it hurts_

Blaine grinned at the blue eyed boy as he sang, allowing his legs to carry him over to where Kurt sat.

_I wanna be good, good, good to you_

_But that's not, not, not your type_

_So I'm gonna be bad for you_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on_

Blaine grabbed Sam from where he sat and dragged him to the center, sweeping his arms in the air around Sam before pointing to himself for the next part of the song.

_No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong_

Sam, who was not at all phased by Blaine's actions then jumped in to sing background for the boy as he continued to strut around the room.

_I'll tell you lies_

_If you don't like the truth_

_I don't wanna be bad_

_I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

_Hey, thanks for the number_

_I'm not gonna call you_

_'Cause that won't work_

_You like to play hide-and-go-get-her_

_You like me better when I play the jerk_

The curly haired boy put his hands playfully over his eyes as he sang, peeking out carefully before he grabbed Brittany from her chair and brought her to the center with him. Brittany barely paused before playing along and dancing with the other boy.

_I wanna be good, good, good to you_

_But that's not, not, not your type_

_So I'm gonna be bad for you_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on_

_No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong_

_I'll tell you lies_

_If you don't like the truth_

_I don't wanna be bad_

_I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

Blaine, now crouched right in front of Kurt's chair, zeroed in on the boy's eyes, singing directly to him and ignoring every else. Despite Kurt's usual hostility towards the other boy, he stared directly into his eyes, watching the boy sing intently.

_You love to hate me when I'm chasing you_

_And I hate to say this but I'm stuck on loving you_

_So I pretend that I don't care_

_I'll stand you up to keep you here_

_I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me_

_I'll misbehave if it turns you on_

_No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong_

_I'll tell you lies_

_If you don't like the truth_

_I don't wanna be bad_

_I don't wanna be bad_

_I don't wanna be bad_

_I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you_

_Well, I just wanna be bad enough_

_For you_

Out of breath, Blaine ended the song right where he had started: in the center of the room, staring directly at Kurt. After the music completely died down he looked at the rest of the group who, despite the looks of confusion on their faces, cheered in their seats—all save Sam and Brittany who stood on either side of him. With a nod Blaine looked back at the band, thanking them once more before returning to his seat for the remainder of rehearsal.

_. . . . . ._

"What in the hell was that?"

Blaine rolled his eyes as he approached his car where Kurt just so happened to be waiting for him after rehearsal. _That's what you get for going to the bathroom,_ Blaine thought, clicking the unlock button on his keychain. The lot was nearly empty by now, only a few idling cars belonging to some faculty members remained.

With a sigh, Blaine shook his head, "What was what?"

"What was—" Kurt mocked, laughing humorlessly, "_That performance, Blaine. _What was _that_?"

"What do you think it was?" he challenged, stepping closer to where the boy was guarding the driver's side door. Blaine chuckled when Kurt took a step back; pressing his back against the door as if he were afraid Blaine would try to dart for it. "Listen sweetheart, I'd love to stay and chat but I really wouldn't so if you could just—"

"No, how about you listen! I don't know what kind of game you're playing Anderson but I don't want anything to do with it," Kurt snapped, sending Blaine his best bitch glare.

Blaine took another step forward, then another, closing the space between him and Kurt and pressing his body against the other boy's. He listened to the boy take in a shaky breath and his smirk grew, "Who says I'm playing a game?"

"Wh—wha—" Kurt stammered. It felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest and his brain had short circuited.

Blaine laughed at his attempt to speak and Kurt snapped back to reality, "What the hell happened to you? What happened to cardigan wearing, dapper Blaine Anderson? When did that guy become…_ this?" _Kurt questioned sincerely.

" 'That guy' became '_this'_ when he realized that _this_ kept bullies at distance, gained him respect, and got him attention from the one guy he wanted attention from the most," Blaine barked, seething now. "He became '_this'_ when, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times he tried, the _one guy_ he wanted to notice him barely acknowledged him! That's what happened, Kurt."

Kurt swallowed thickly as he watched the other boy rant, watching Blaine's face get increasingly red with every word. Guilt crept further and further into Kurt's mind as Blaine spoke—he was the boy Blaine was speaking of, this was his fault. It wasn't that Kurt was ignoring Blaine intentionally; he honestly didn't notice Blaine's flirting. They'd conversed a few times, and every time Kurt found himself more and more interested in Blaine; but Blaine had never come out, never admitted to being gay, and with Kurt's luck in the crush department he'd decided to take a step back, not wanting to go through any of that again. So he was careful, brushing off any possible flirting Blaine directed towards him, distancing himself from the gorgeous boy altogether.

_I'm and idiot._

Blaine was still ranting, still pressing Kurt into the car door when Kurt leaned forward and lightly put his lips against Blaine's, taking the boy by surprise. After a second he leaned back, waiting for some sort of response.

_Well at least that shut him up._

"Blaine I—" Before he could finish Blaine had crashed their lips together once more. Kurt was surprised by the electric zaps he got as their lips molded against one another's, hungrily battling against each other. This was, admittedly, his first _real _kiss, and he was not at all disappointed.

When he went to pull back Blaine's lips eagerly chased his, refusing to let them go and after a moment's hesitation he gave up trying to get away. Blaine's hands found their way to his waist while Kurt's arms had somehow managed to hook around Blaine's neck, his hands tugging at locks of soft, chocolate curls.

This kiss was moving exceptionally fast, it was not at all the shy and sweet first kiss Kurt had imagined— it was needy, desperate, and full of sexual tension—but it was amazing and Kurt couldn't deny that this was probably the best first kiss ever. He didn't mind the lack of romance because it was replaced by a strong passion. Sure he would have loved the ideal cutesy, romantic first kiss, one that wasn't right after a fight he had with the new resident bad boy as they stood in the school parking lot pressed up against a car, but this kiss, the feeling of it, the way it made his insides mush and his heart race, the way it made his pulse fill his ears and his stomach flop, the way it made his skin tingle and burn; all of that drown out any and all disappoint he could possibly have.

He could kiss Blaine Anderson forever.

It took Blaine a while, but eventually he had to come up for air, and reluctantly he released the boy's lips and gasped in the cool fresh air. His cheeks were flushed, and a small sweat had formed on his brow. When he looked to Kurt, he too was flushed and gasping and the sight made Blaine smile. He could definitely get used to this. The kiss itself was magical, far better than any he'd experienced before. He'd had few kisses in his lifetime, but he'd trade every single one of them for just that kiss alone; so full of passion and feeling. He so desperately wished to stay there, kissing Kurt Hummel, for the rest of his life; no need for air, food, or water, just Kurt's lips on his. Reality came crashing down all too soon and startled Blaine from his inner thoughts as Kurt called his name.

"—Blaine! Jesus, where were you just now?" Kurt giggled. _He fucking giggled. Oh god what is this boy doing to me? _Blaine thought.

"Hm..? Sorry, what? I was just uh—"

"Marveling at my amazing kissing skills," Kurt quirked an eyebrow sexily, a smirk placed firmly on his lips. _Oh god those lips._

Blaine flushed even redder, chuckling lightly, "Pretty much, yeah," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Kurt pecked his lips lightly and smiled, "You're not so bad yourself," he shrugged.

Blaine laughed, raising his eyebrows and taking a step forward, getting impossibly closer to the other boy, "Oh yeah?" He smirked at Kurt, a mischievous glint in his eye. He stared straight into Kurt's eyes as he let his head slowly make its way towards the crook of his neck, nuzzling gently into it and inducing a shiver from the taller of the two before Blaine began to trail kisses up to his jaw.

"Y-yeah," Kurt responded weakly, barely able to keep his eyes open as Blaine continued kissing up and down his neck and running his hands along his sides. If it weren't for Blaine's body pressing him firmly to the car, Kurt was sure he would have been on the ground by now. He gasped as Blaine's mouth located his pulse point, latching on to it gently and sucking on the pale flesh there, eliciting a moan from the boy pressed against him. "B-Blaine we… I uh…"

There was no point. Kurt had lost the thought. Instead of continuing his sentence or trying to gain back the thought he grabbed Blaine impossibly closer. Everything was moving so fast now, but it was all so nice, too nice to stop. Kurt was drowning in a sea of Blaine—Blaine's eyes, so, mesmerizing and hypnotic, brown blending into green flecked off with gold; Blaine's lips, so perfect against Kurt's, like the pair's lips had been molded and crafted specially for each other's, tasting of mint gum and something that could only be explained as purely Blaine; and Blaine's scent, which smelled faintly of Irish Springs soap and Axe.

It all mixed together into one giant wave, suffocating and intoxicating Kurt all at the same time. His senses went into overdrive causing every touch, every sound, to be magnified; suddenly the light brush of Blaine's fingers on Kurt's thigh sent shivers racking down his spine, Blaine's fingers pressing into Kurt's waist felt a little harder. Kurt could pinpoint even the slightest of touches, every one of them sending goosebumps across his skin; suddenly every slight hitch in breathing or nearly silent moan Blaine made could be heard.

Finally, when both boys lungs began to burn and each of their pants became noticeably tighter they broke apart, gasping and panting for air, red-faced and grinning like idiots. Their eyes met when their breathing became a bit more normal, and their grins only widened.

"We should go back to my place," Blaine replied shortly.

"We should," Kurt agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** Ta-da! So ya know... Favorites and Reviews are super duper nice... *wink wink*


End file.
